Pychosis Amor
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Penny's cousin comes to visit; and really shakes things up with the gang. See leonard get upstaged by Sheldon, then see Sheldon get drunk and do something he would never usually do. pretty much this is gonna be an interesting fanfiction, and the first one and probably only one of the Big bang Theory fictions I'll ever do. so please read this.


Chapter 1

**Yaknow, I've been a big bang theory fan for a while. My boyfriend got me into it on the third time he spent the night, and I thought I was a big nerd before! Anyway I am uberly in love with Sheldon. Hey he's adorable, and I say big fan but I really haven't watched a whole lot of episodes so please, forgive me if I mess up their personalities. Anyway this fanfiction is about Penny's cousin coming to visit. I own nothing, just my OC, even if she does share the name of a famous villain from Batman. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Oh hey, before I forget!" Penny exclaimed, the gang was enjoying their usual night of Chinese food and casual talking. "My cousin's coming to visit tomorrow from New York."

"You have a cousin? From New York?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah." Penny said cocking an eyebrow.

"How come we've never heard of her?" Leonard asked, Penny shrugged.

"We don't usually see eye-to-eye on things. She's a bit of a weirdo." She said, "Even for you guys; so when you meet her tomorrow I want you guys to be nice ok?"

"How weird can she be?" Raj asked. Penny groaned.

"You'll see when you meet her tomorrow." She said, then got up to leave, "Well See you guys tomorrow."

"And with that she takes her free meal and leaves." Sheldon said nonchalantly. Leonard paused then turned to Raj, Howard, and Sheldon.

"Anyone else wondering what Penny's cousin is like?" He asked.

"Given Penny's description I imagine that she's a little weird." Sheldon said.

"Who cares, I'm just wondering if she's single." Howard mumbled. Leonard turned to him.

"You really have no shame do you?" he asked, Howard looked up.

"Hey I've been shot down by so many women who cares if she's a little weird." He said, then went back to eating his meal.

~0~

The next morning Penny went to pick up her cousin from the airport. They had made it to Penny's apartment an hour later. The two were just about to leave when they ran into Leonard and the gang.

"Oh hey Penny." Leonard said, spotting the two.

"Hey boys. Oh this is my cousin." Penny said, gesturing toward a slender woman with black and red dyed hair and blue eyes, wearing a black pair of skinny jeans and red halter top and black lipstick. Penny's cousin grinned and waved at the boys.

"Harley Quinn. Call me Harley though, everyone does." She said with a giggle. The gang paused.

"Did she just refer to herself as Harley Quinn?" Sheldon asked, "As in the Joker—batman's adversary's sidekick slash lover?"

"Oh this is another one of your comic book things isn't it?" Penny groaned.

"Oh yeah! Harleen Quinzel from Batman! I thought you remembered that Pen?" Harley said. Penny cut her eyes.

"Yeah; see when you jabber on about that weird stuff, I kinda just tune you out." She said, "Anyway Harley, this is; Leonard, Raj, Howard, and Sheldon."

"So these are the guy's you hang out with lately Penny?" Harley asked. Penny nodded.

"And you say I'm weird, haha, just kiddin'. Nice to meet y'all." Harley then said.

"Anyway, I promise Harley I'd show her around since she's never been to L.A, so we'll see you guys later." Penny said.

"Well where're you guys going? Maybe we could all go?" Leonard offered.

"I dunno, I doubt you guys would fit in the club scene." Penny said.

"Aw come on Penny, you can show me around the clubs of L.A later. These guys seem like a ton of fun!" Harley said with a grin.

"Yeah these guys idea of fun is going to a comic book store." Penny said, slouching a bit.

"That's not true. We also like hanging out and discussing physics." Sheldon said, Harley pursed her lips.

"Second thought maybe later." She said, "Come on Penny."

With that the two girls made their way downstairs, and off to do god only knew what.

"Way-to-go Sheldon, one of the few girls that talk to us, and you scare her off with physics." Raj mumbled.

"Hey, it's not my fault no one find our area of expertise interesting." Sheldon said.

~0~

"So this is what you do every day?" Harley said, a bit bored. She, along with Penny was hanging out in Leonard's apartment. The boys were playing some card game.

"Yup." Penny said, Harley frowned.

"So, Harley Quinn, how does one end up with the name of a crazy villain dressed as a clown?" Sheldon said bluntly.

"If you don't mind us asking, actually you probably shouldn't answer that." Leonard said, Sheldon gave an annoyed look.

"No, I'm curious as to how a person could end up being named after a cartoon psychologist gone criminal." He said, Harley sat up.

"No big deal! My mom, Penny's aunt, married a guy name Rachet Quinn. They were major Harley Davidson lovers. At that time they had no idea that there was a comic book character named Harley Quinn. When I found out, it was just so exciting!" She said.

"Oh yeah; I remember that. When you found out you came running to my house shouting 'I'm not a motor cycle! I'm not a motor cycle!' haha." Penny said.

"So you're really named after a motor-cycle?" Howard asked, Harley nodded.

"Yup! But doesn't the comic book character sound much more fun!" She asked.

"I guess if you're idea of fun means terrorizing little kids who love Batman." Sheldon said. "So what do you do for a living? Or are you subject to the same humiliation of your cousin and trying to become something that is out of your reach?"

"Hey!" Penny said, Harley thought for a minute.

"I'm getting my degree in Psychology." She said, "Aint that a hoot?"

The group stopped whatever they happened to be doing at the time.

"So you're name is Harley Quinn, and you're getting you're degree in Psychology?" Howard asked. Harley laughed.

"What's that got to do with anything? Harl's pretty good at what she does." Penny said, Leonard leaned over to her.

"Harley Quinn the character from batman was a criminal psychologist before she went criminally insane." He said, Penny nodded.

"Oooh~." She said, like she under stood.

"But that's just out of boredom." Harley said, "So what do you guys do?"

"Well I'm an experimental Physicist," Leonard began, then pointed to the gang,"Raj is a astro physicist, Howard's an engineer, and sheldon-."

"Hey now, I don't think you should be disclosing vital information about our field of work to a psychologist who futhermore shares the name of a psychotic madwoman who tried to kill Batman." Sheldon said, Harley gave him a look then sighed with a smirk.

"I'm sensing a lack of trust." She said. Sheldon stood and pointed and opened his mouth to speak only to have nothing come out. Raj then whispered into Howard's ear.

"No I'm not going to ask her that it's weird." Howard said, Harley looked over at the two, who she happened to be sitting next to.

"Ask me what?" she asked. Howard looks over Harley and says.

"He want to know if you ever dated a guy that was like the Joker." he said, Harley gave Raj a look.

"Can't he aske me that himself? or does he not speak english?" she asked. Penny leaned over to her cousin.

"He can speak english, just not to women." she said, Harley looked to Raj and grinned evilly.

"That so?" she said smiling slyly and leaning over closer to Raj, who gave her a wide eyed side stare. "That's _very_ interesting."

"See! She's evil!" Sheldon said, Harley laughed then leaned back in her seat.

"And to answer you question; no I haven't but I did hang out with this guy who had these two rottweilers, that reminded me of the Joker's hyenas." she said.

"Wait who was that?" Penny asked, Harley shrugged.

"Oh, no one you know some guy in Newyork. Anyway Sheldon what _do_ you do?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you that. I know what you'll do with that kind of information; Harley Quinn." Sheldon said. Harley titled her head.

"Ok, well come on Harley, I'm gonna need help hooking up my new stereo system." Penny said, standing up. Harley nodded.

"W-well we could help you hook up your stereo." Leonard said. Harley cocked an eyebrow.

"No that's ok, the last time you came over to help me put something together I ended up doing it myself, while you and the guys went looking for aluminum." Penny said. Harley hopped off Leonard's couch and headed to the door.

"Well it's been a load of laughs, guess I'll see ya round." She said then the two girls left. Once out in the hall Harley turned to Penny.

"So how long did the relationship last?" she asked, Penny went wide eyed, Harley laughed, "Oh come on, it's obvious the way you two react around each other, so what happened?"

"Nothing just got complicated is all." Penny said unlocking her apartment door. Harley rolled her eyes.

"Ok, whatever, I won't press. For now." She said, then


End file.
